Lights in the Dark
by MagikalMayhem
Summary: Full summary inside; Six orphans band together to discover the truth about their families' deaths. Draco struggles to overcome his father as Harry tries to prove to the world he's just as good as his twin brother. Contains slash, heirs, twin BWL, alive Potters, dark Dumbledore, cliches, etc etc. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Bored one day, decided to write this!**

**MagikalMayhem out~**

**FULL Summary- The "Hikari Brothers" were orphaned at a young age and met in an orphanage in Japan. The "Yami Brothers" are also orphaned at a young age-in Egypt. These six boys get invitations to attend Hogwarts, despite not living in Europe. They meet new friends, develop crushes, and together they investigate the mysterious deaths of their parents. **

**Warning: Contains YAOI, Wrong BWL! TWIN!Harry, DarkDumbledore!Anzu!Ginny!Ron!Harry'sTwin!Harry'sParents! Bashing. **

**Pairings- Pairings will eventually include; Yami(Atemu)xYuugi, MarikuxMalik, YamiBakura(Akefia)xRyou, SetoxJou, DracoxHarry, SiriusxRemus, JamesxLily, NevillexLuna, OtogixHonda.**

**Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing except the house all the important characters get sorted into.**

**-Chapter 1-**

_"Don't worry, Ryou. I am taking you somewhere where you'll be safe from all harm. I won't let you end up like your parents."_

_The crying white-haired child sniffled and looked up at the old man. The child, Ryou, stood in front of three graves; his parents and his sister. "Where we go?" he asked quietly, the tone so innocent none but another four year old could mimic it._

_The old man picked young Ryou up. "I'm taking you to Japan, away from the war raging here. I will come to bring you back when all is safe in Europe. I promise."_

* * *

_"I'm sorry, Yuugi, he won't wake up."_

_"Jii-san! Jii-san!" The spiky-haired child cried, shaking his grandfather. The child, around five years old, had lost his mother and father just a few months earlier in a plane crash. Yuugi was sent to live with his grandfather, as his only living relative, and now even he was gone. _

_"Don't worry, Yuugi. The ambulance is on the way, and I'll take you somewhere safer than here, where no one will touch you. You'll be completely protected from the outside world."_

* * *

_"Mom and Dad aren't coming home, are they? Where's Ishizu?"_

_The old man frowned. The child was speaking so clearly, carefully, for a five year old. His parents must have had him trained, he decided. That was good._

_"No, I'm afraid they're not, nor is Ishizu." _

_"Then where will I go?" The child, Malik, looked down. Whether it was to hide his tears or with worry, the old man couldn't tell._

_"I'm taking you to an orphanage in Japan, where you won't be reminded of your loss everywhere you look."_

_"But I like Egypt."_

_"I know, but its for your own good."_

_"Alright..."_

* * *

_"Akefia, your parents were killed during a raid," the old man told the dark-skinned, white-haired child. The child raised his reddish-brown eyes to meet old blue ones._

_"I see. You're taking me away."_

_"For your own good." He was struck by how grown-up the five year old sounded. Then again, this was the son of murderous thieves. There was no telling what kind of horrors he'd seen inside that house. "You'll be staying in Egypt."_

_Akefia nodded in understanding and, glancing aside, asked, "Can I bring anything with me?"_

_"Of course, Akefia."_

* * *

_"Atemu, they aren't coming home."_

_"Yes they are! Yes they are! They have to!" the child, five, shouted, tears running down his cheeks. "They have to..."_

_"I'm sorry. They were killed by assassins. They had been expecting it. Before dying, they had asked that if anything happened to you, that I take you to a Cairo orphanage. You'll be safe there."_

_Atemu sniffled. "Promise?"_

_"Of course."_

* * *

_"Marik?"_

_"Mariku."_

_"Sorry, Mariku. I have some bad news for you. Your parents-"_

_"Are dead. I know. I saw it happen," the child deadpanned. "From the kitchen closet. G-green light. Mother screamed. F-Father d-d-did it. I know he did. H-he killed himself after killing M-Mother."_

_"No, Mariku. Your father didn't do it, I promise you._

_"I saw her die! It had to be him! He always hated us!"_

_The old man knelt down and placed a comforting hand on the child's shoulder. "Your father didn't do it," he repeated. "This I promise."_

_Mariku looked at the old man, and for just a moment he could see the child for what he was- and young, naiive child who still needed someone to be there for him. "R-really?"_

_"Yes. Your father was a victim in this as well." He hesitated. "Mariku, will you come with me, to Cairo?"_

_"Why go to Cairo?"_

_"There is an orphanage there. There are other young boys such as yourself. You'd get along with them. They also recently lost their parents. Maybe you can all help each other heal. You'll be safe."_

_"... Promise?"_

_"Always."_

_**-**_**Six Years Later**_**-**_

"Yuug! Get your lapdog off me!"

Yuugi looked up to see his friend, Jou, with a lapful of Malik. Malik grinned and started tickling Jou, who started squirming and laughing. "Malik, leave Jou alone!" Yuugi laughed. "Or else I'll sic Ryou and Honda on you."

Malik grinned again and rolled off of Jou's lap.

Jou lightly kicked Malik. "You Hikari brothers are so crazy," he commented, watching as Malik hopped on the couch between Ryou and Yuugi, throwing his arms around their shoulders.

"So? You and Honda are just as crazy," Yuugi pointed out.

Jou had come to the orphanage a few years back, when they were all seven. His father was killed in a bar fight at about the same time his mother and sister were in a car crash. His sister, Shizuka, survived the crash but she was still in the hospital, in a coma. Jou had never figured out who the kind soul paying for the bills was.

Honda, they honestly had no idea what happened to his parents. When asked he told them simply that he couldn't remember, he was asleep.

Their other friend, Anzu, was always on and on about friendship and loyalty. She wasn't an orphan, but she lived there as her family owned the orphanage.

All of them were outcast by the rest of the orphanage for one reason or another. Yuugi was made fun of for being so small and emotional and studious; Ryou because he honestly looked like a girl; Malik because he was honestly a bit insane if you asked anyone but him; Jou because of his strange American accent despite living in Japan his entire life; Honda because he was so secretive about his past; and Anzu because everyone else found her annoying.

It didn't help that around them all-except Anzu- strange things happened.

"You boys are so silly!" Anzu laughed, shaking her head with a small fond smile on her face. For an eleven year old, she was already very pretty and had boys looking, but her upbeat personality kept all potential future boyfriends away. "Anyway, Mom wants to see you five. You got mail!"

The Hikari Brothers all exchanged glances while Honda and Jou exchanged a glance. Who would be sending them mail? They all stood up and left the living room they were in, one of five living rooms.

The five "brothers" went into the kitchen, where Anzu's mother was waiting, a small smile on her face. She handed them each the letters, which detailed their exact location. "So exciting! He told me they would come, but I wasn't sure they would."

"What? What would come?" Ryou asked, his voice as soft as ever.

"Your Hogwarts letters! You're all wizards!" She smiled. "My cousin was a wizard too. He attended Hogwarts and he said they were the best years of his life! Shame I couldn't go. I'm not a witch."

Anzu watched from the doorway as her mother smiled fondly at the boys. She clapped excitedly. "Oh, I knew there was something different about you five!"

"Why isn't there one for Anzu?" Honda asked, obviously believing this to be a trick.

"She's not a witch," Anzu's mother answered, looping an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Dumbledore told me when he came the letters would only be for you five. All of you need to write your acceptance letters now! Professors," she checked a note given to herself, "Black and Potter will be here to take you to... some magical alley." She smiled. "Professor Potter will be bringing his son, too! He's a first year, just like you."

_**-Meanwhile, in Cairo-**_

"I swear, Mariku, I will wring your neck!"

"Not if I wring yours first!"

"Guys, calm down! It was just a chocolate! We can always buy more!"

"But Atemu, it was _my_ chocolate!"

"Akefia, it was up for the grabs!"

"It was mine!"

"It didn't-"

"Will you three shut up?" a calm voice from the doorway asked. They looked to see a familiar brunette standing in the doorway. Seto. He was born in Japan, though he and his brother Mokuba came to live in Cairo after their parents mysteriously "went missing". Seto was twelve and spoke like a twenty-year-old. They only ever saw him at holidays and during the summer, as he was away at a prestigious private school in Europe. No one ever told the "Yami Brothers" where their "honorary Yami" went to school.

"Seto!" Atemu smiled brightly at his friend. "Can you help me get these dogs off each other?"

"We're not dogs!"

"Of course, Atemu."

"Hey!" They turned and looked at their other Japanese friend, Otogi, who had just turned eleven that day. "Who ate the last cupcake?!"

Otogi had been found by an old man on the streets, and was brought to Cairo just a year before. He said his parents were killed in a car crash, but no one believed him.

"Mariku ate it," Akefia growled, glaring at Mariku. "And it was my cupcake anyway!"

"No way, it was mine!" Mariku countered.

"No, it's my birthday, so it was mine!" Otogi chimed in. Atemu and Seto scowled.

"Stop it!" Seto commanded.

"You all look like dogs!" Atemu added.

After a little more scuffle, Akefia and Mariku made up to team against Otogi, who then decided it wasn't worth the effort.

"You're all so ridiculous. Even I'm more mature than you all!" They all turned to look at the blonde girl with pigtails.

Rebecca Hopkins, a spiteful little girl of 8, was the granddaughter of the orphanage owner. She hated the five boys with all her might, calling them freaks. She was especially hateful of Seto, though apparently she was forbidden to tell why.

"Go away, Rebecca, the big kids are playing," Mariku teased, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Oh please, I wouldn't be here without a reason!" she scoffed. "Grandpa wants to see you all right away." With that, she turned on her heel and marched out.

"I hate that little witch," Akefia growled, though he stood up off the chair he was on and stalked after her. The other four followed.

"Finally," Seto sighed. "I was wondering if they would ever come."

"What?"

"Our letters."

"Letters?" Otogi looked at Seto curiously.

"To Hogwarts," he said quietly, mysteriously. "The school I attend."

"What?"

The "Yami Brothers" started running to the kitchen while Otogi gaped at Seto. "Really? We're going to your school?"

"Yes. I believe Professor Snape and Master Lucious are taking us to Diagon Alley day after tomorrow."

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm gonna go ahead and write a little more. I'm in Marching Band so my fall school year is jam packed with practices, football, and competition. I'm going to try to update every Sunday, but bear with me when September and October come; every Saturday I have practice and competition and won't be home until late. Especially competition, that'll be **_**at least**_** midnight.**

**Oh, something I forgot to mention in the first chapter; there's also Lucius Malfoy bashing.**

**Alright, so, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1. **

_**-Chapter 2-**_

There was a knock on the orphanage door. Anzu's mother answered, smiling at the two men who stood there. "Hello!" she greeted, gesturing them in. "I'll go get the boys. They're so excited!"

James smiled. "That's great! I know I was excited when I got my Hogwarts letter. I couldn't wait to go to Diagon Alley!"

"James, calm down!" Sirius Black laughed, watching as Mrs. Mazaki went to retrieve the boys.

After a few minutes there was a crash and a spiky-haired kid leaped down the stairs, followed by a white-haired boy who simply hurried down the stairs and a golden-haired boy slid down the banister. The three were quickly followed by a yellow-blonde and a brunette, both of whom were whooping.

"Are we finally going?" Yuugi asked excitedly in English, shaking Sirius and James' hands. Then he noticed the proud-looking red-haired, hazel-eyed boy with a V-shaped scar on his forehead and a black-haired, green-eyed boy standing further behind him, looking out the window.

"Yes!" James laughed. "By the way, I'm Professor Potter, this is my best friend Professor Black, and this is my son Jared Potter!"

"Well, what about him?" Jou asked, nodding towards the black-haired child. "Is he Professor Black's son?"

Yuugi could have sworn he heard Professor Black mutter "I wish", but he wasn't sure.

"Oh, no! That's my younger son, Harry. Harry, come over here and greet the boys."

Harry looked over at them and waved with a slight smile. Yuugi smiled excitedly and ran over to him. "Konichiwa, Harry!"

"Yuugi," Ryou called softly. "Don't scare him." He smiled apologetically at Harry. "Gomennasai, Harry-san," Ryou apologized politely.

"Um, I'm sorry, I-I don't speak Japanese," Harry smiled back apologetically.

"Oh! Sorry!"

"Gomennasai means sorry," Jou explained. "And Konichiwa is Hello."

"Well, I knew that one... And you can just call me Harry. No "san" needed."

James cleared his throat. "Well boys, we should be on our way." The kids all nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Anzu burst into the room and pulled Yuugi, Jou, Honda, Ryou, and Malik all into a hug. "I'm going to miss you all so much!"

"Anzu! Air! Need air!" Yuugi gasped. The Potters and Sirius all laughed at this scene.

"I'm afraid that's how Lily will be when Jared and Harry get on the train September First!" Sirius joked.

"Yea," James agreed, ruffling Jared's hair.

When at last Anzu let go of them, the wizards all headed off to a quiet alley. This worried Ryou, but then James explained they were going to Diagon Alley via "port key" and Sirius explained how it worked. After gathering around and grabbing ahold of the port key, the wizards all went spinning round and round and round, then landed at their destination.

There was a redhaired woman waiting for them. "Finally!" she laughed, giving James a kiss and hugging Jared. "I thought you'd be in Japan all day!"

Yuugi wasn't the only one who noticed how this woman-Mrs. Potter, by the looks of it- didn't greet her second son.

"Now, Ryou, your parents attended Hogwarts and left a fund for you in Gringotts," Lily informed him. "The rest of you are on a scholarship, I believe, but don't worry-James and I will pay for all your needs! We can surely afford it. After we go to Gringotts, we'll need to go to the Ministry of Magic to have a name recorded for you all."

"Why? We like our names just fine," Malik scowled, crossing his arms.

"Well, you live in an orphanage; technically your family name isn't applied. If you'd like to keep your family names, that's fine, but you need a name registered with the Ministry," Lily explained.

Yuugi suddenly grinned. "Hey, Malik, Ryou, you know how everyone calls us the Hikari Brothers?"

"Hai," Ryou and Malik nodded.

"Let's be Hikari Yuugi, Hikari Malik, and Hikari Ryou!" Yuugi giggled. "That'll throw everyone off!"

Sirius and James grinned delightedly. "Pranksters in the making!"

"What about them, though?" Harry asked, looking at Jou and Honda, who were also grinning.

"That's fine," Jou replied, waving his hand dismissively. "We came later. We're not part of the Hikari Brothers, we're just honorary members. Right, Honda?"

"Right."

"Alright, so what are you two going to call yourselves?" Jared asked, taking the spotlight from his brother.

"I'll just stick with Jounouchi," Jou shrugged. "Jounouchi Katsuya."

"And I'll keep Honda Hiroto."

The Potters blinked. "If Professor McGonegol mispronounces your names, you only have yourself to blame," James stated, laughing.

"Not our fault you Brits aren't fluent in Japanese," Jou shot back, grinning.

"So, Hikari, Hikari, Hikari, Honda, and Jouno... Jouna... Jou..."

"Jounouchi."

"Yes, that!" Sirius laughed to himself. "You have the hardest name."

"Boys, let's get a move on!" Lily chided, herding them all towards Gringotts. "We've got a lot of shopping to do, and we need to do it before the media gets here!"

"Aww, but I like the media, Mum," Jared complained. The "Hikari Brothers" exchanged glances. Media?

_**-Meanwhile-**_

Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape looked sneeringly at the muggle man who answered the door.

"Hello," Arthur Hopkins bit out between clenched teeth. "The boys are almost ready to go."

"Tell them to hurry up," Lucius drawled. "Draco is getting impatient."

After a few minutes the five boys appeared at the door, and all five of them could feel the tension. Seto had already told them how much he hated Snape and Malfoy, but he admitted Malfoy's son wasn't that bad when he wasn't around his father or other important people who could ruin his reputation.

Malfoy would have had no problem with Seto had he not been sorted into Gryffindor. Despite his conniving ways, his loyalty still beat his cunning.

"Come along," he drawled like every Malfoy did. Lucius led the boys towards a secluded area which wasn't hard seeing how far out of the way the Hopkins' Cairo Orphanage was...

Lucius grabbed ahold of Draco, Seto, and Atemu while Snape took Otogi, Akefia, and Marik. Then, with a _pop!_ they found themselves somewhere none of them had ever been before.

"Come along," Lucius drawled again, making Akefia want to punch his Malfoy-sneer off his face. However, instead the five-six, if you included Draco- boys followed the two adults as they made their way to Gringotts.

"Each of you have a scholarship fund," Severus told the boys. "Except Draco, of course."

"Now each of you will get only what is necessary as we are not paying for any of your stuff," Lucius sneered. "I may reconsider next year depending on what house you're in."

"House?"

"You'll learn more about that later," Severus cut in, not in the mood for chit-chat. "After we leave Gringotts we'll get your wands first. Understand?"

"Yes, Professor Snape."

"What about me?" Seto complained. "I already have a wand, plus my last name is set in stone..."

"Last name?" That got Marik's attention.

"Yes, as orphans you can choose a last name for yourselves. Kaiba went with his late foster family's last name," Severus explained. "Choose a name."

The boys exchanged glances. Otogi shrugged. "I'm fine with my family name. Ryuji Otogi."

"Wait, is Otogi your first or last name?" Draco spoke for the first time.

"My first name's Ryuji, but in Japan we usually call each other by our last names. It's more respectful," Otogi explained. "Even though I live in Egypt, I asked them to call me by my last name. It helps me remember just who I was before my parents died, and helps me keep my Japanese roots."

"Strange," Draco muttered. "People at Hogwarts will probably call you by your first name, though. You might want to get used to it."

"I'll demand they call me Otogi."

"Not going to work," Seto muttered, making the others laugh.

"Anyway," Lucius cut in, his sneer still in place. "What are you three boys going to call yourselves?"

Atemu, Akefia, and Marik all exchanged grins. "The Yami Brothers."

"What?"

"Atemu Yami, Akefia Yami, and Mariku Yami." Atemu smirked. "Seto called us "Yami Brothers" a few years ago, and we asked what that meant. "Yami" is a Japanese term for "dark"."

"Dark Brothers? Sounds much cooler in Japanese," Draco told them.

"Totally," all five other boys agreed, then all six began laughing.

Draco was the first to stop when he noticed the look his father was giving him.

On the other hand, the Cairo Orphanage boys had decided that Draco definitely wasn't that bad. But they did hate his father. Professor Snape didn't seem that bad either... At least that's what the first years thought at the moment. Seto knew Severus was not a nice man.

"Come along," Lucius repeated, his drawl a little less pronounced as he emphasized his words. The boys followed without question.

**-With Hikaris, Ollivander's Wand Shop-**

"I want to go first, I'm the boy who lived!" Jared called aloud, seeing Ollivander's.

"Of course, honey, it's your right of course!" Lily laughed, ruffling her son's hair.

Harry frowned. "But I'm the oldest," he protested, but was ignored. Yuugi frowned and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Harry! You can go before us," Yuugi offered, and the other four nodded in agreement. Harry smiled at them but shook his head.

"Really you lot should be going first," Harry told them. "You're the guests."

"And you're part of our host family, so you should go first," Jou declared, giving Harry a noogie. "Hey, I think your hair got a little neater!"

"Shut up," Harry muttered, his face flushing red. "Not my fault I got Dad's hair."

Jou grinned and pat Harry on the back as they entered Ollivander's. Jared was already trying his wands.

It took nearly twenty minutes to find a wand that Jared actually worked well with. However, that wasn't saying much compared to how long it took Harry.

After finally convincing Lily and James to let Harry go before them, Harry spent nearly a complete hour looking for wands.

Their parents had told Ollivander that Harry didn't need a strong wand-he'd never shown magic before, and if he hadn't have gotten his Hogwarts letter they'd have thought him a squib. Harry pursed his lips but didn't coment, instead accepted each wand Ollivander handed him.

After an hour and nearly a hundred wands, Ollivander nearly gave up when he caught sight of the scars. In a split second decision, he went to get one of his strongest wands and handed it to Harry.

The wand began to glow a bright white light, and everyone stared at it in amazement. "This wand..." Ollivander mumbled. "Interesting, interesting..."

"What's interesting?" Harry asked, but Ollivander waved the question off.

"It's of no concern, young Potter. Now, I see there are five other boys awaiting wands here."

**-Later-**

"Well that was interesting," Harry commented, ignoring Jared's glare. "I never thought it would take so long to get a wand." Yuugi and Malik exchanged glances, then pulled Harry aside away from his parents and brother, who were now being showered by the media. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"We saw your expression in Ollivanders," Yuugi explained. "What was that about?"

Harry frowned. "Mum and Dad said I never performed any magic, accidental or otherwise," Harry answered, glancing aside. "But every time they saw Jared do magic, it was really me. Jared just took credit for it when he realized they'd never believe I did it."

The Japanese boys fell silent, then Ryou, who had come over, held a hand out. "Hey, I know we just met and everything, but it seems like you could use some new brothers," he said, smiling. "So, want to be an honorary Hikari?"

**-Meanwhile-**

"Well that was rather uneventful," Atemu commented to his friends, twirling his wand in his hand. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it only took us two entire hours to get our wands," he stated sarcastically. "It was bloody uneventful, watching wands in the shop shoot out of their places."

"Not our fault Ollivander miscalculated our power," Akefia huffed.

"He believed you lot to be mudbloods," Draco snorted. "He-"

"Draco, don't snort. It's very... unbecoming," Lucius told him, a sneer on his face. Draco immediately looked down.

"Sorry, Father."

The boys frowned and watched as Lucius told Severus to watch the children. Then he walked down into another alley. Severus gestured for them to follow him to Madam Malkin's robe shop.

"Hey, Draco?" Atemu called, getting the boy's attention. "You know how Seto and Otogi are honorary Yamis?"

"They are?" Draco blinked. "No, you didn't mention it to me."

"Oh... well, they are. And you look like you could use having someone supportive instead of... well..."

"Instead of someone like my father?"

"Yes," Atemu nodded, sheepish. "No offense."

"None taken."

"Anyway-"

"How would you like to be an honorary Yami?" Akefia cut in, straight to the chase.

**-TBC-**


End file.
